


Fight Noise

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of glint and skirmish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fight Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of glint and skirmish.

Once they walk out onto the stage there's nothing in Joe's head but rage, it sounds like white noise on a motel TV at two a.m., waking up to the roar of it, the volume cranked up because they were watching some crap kung-fu movie before they passed out, they were drunk and Joe's hand was in Billy's pants and jerking him hard while they laughed over the stupid fucking dubbing.

No words, just roar, he's stunned that there are words coming out of his mouth because there aren't any in his head, but he's yelling something about the end of Billy Tallent's life. And they never saw the end of that movie, his fist in Billy's face now and Billy's in his, like always, like ever, Billy's on the floor and Billy's gonna do what Joe _wants_ goddammit like always like every time except that last time he _walked_, didn't he, walked away for years.

Words gone and all he can do is hold up glasses, hold up liquor, the glint of glasses and an almost apology, those have called Billy back before, but Billy smiles and turns and is gone, and that wasn't a fuck you I'm sleeping somewhere else with somebody else tonight smile, not a fuck you I'm trying solo, that was a fuck you forever, I'm done.

And Joe doesn't, he can't, not without, and words rush back in but he wishes they hadn't because all he can think is _won the skirmish, lost the fucking war._

 

\--END--


End file.
